Flowers of Hell
by RedTiff1994
Summary: One-shot. Implied Chrome/96XOC. A small peak into Chrome's past as Nagi and the only friend she had...OK, I don't like it but I thought I'd post it and see what people thought...CHROME NEEDS MORE LOVE 8D quite short...


**Flower of hell**

Rokudo Mukuro really was one to raise hell flowers…The whole of Kokuyo were all hell flowers he had raised…

But…we still know nothing of his dear sweet Chrome…nothing of her past life…

She was a lonely girl. She tended to stay away from everyone else…people saw this as anti-social…she saw it as a good thing…staying in her own bubble…even if she wanted to, she wouldn't be able to fit in…she was too quiet, rarely said anything to people. And no one tried to talk to her…

She was on the verge of jumping off the roof…but all she thought about was…would anyone really notice her death…? Even with the life she was living…she was still afraid…but…what else was left for her…?

She attempted to step over the edge when-

"NAGI!"

She stumbled forward upon hearing her name called out, tipping over the edge, letting out a small scream. But instead of falling, she felt a warm hand grasp gently at her cold one…

"D-Don't scare me like that, Nagi!"

Looking up, she saw the face as one of her class mates, who she usually caught looking towards her with a sad expression.

"…sorry…"

As he pulled her up, he grinned at her, causing her to tilt her head in confusion.

"That's the first time you've said a word to anyone in school. Your voice is really soft…you should try and speak more often!"

She was surprised by his soft words…upon closer inspection of him, she noticed that his shaggy brown hair was tied back slightly in a low and very small ponytail and his eyes were a bright yellow colour. His school uniform was definitely messed up greatly to the extent of it not looking like their uniform anymore.

"Who…are you anyway…?"

"Hm? Oh yeah! I never told you my name! I'm Kasumi!"

_Kasumi…mist…and…_

"That's a girls name…"

"Oh shut it!"

She found it weird how he blushed so much at her comment, almost cute…

From then on, the two became close friends. When Nagi was alone in class, Kasumi would walk over, ignoring any comments made. During lunch when she normally sat in the corner eating very little, he came around and attempted to force feed her lunch to her.

He worried about her, stuck up for her and was a friend for her. She thought he'd always be able to save her…

"Nagi, we need to get to school, quick!"

"Yeah…"

"Nya~"

"Ah…A kitty…Wait…!"

"Nagi, be careful…!"

"It's going to get run over…!"

"NAGI!"

_Oi, Chrome…_

"Ah…!"

Looking around, Chrome found herself on the sofa in Kokuyo school…

"A dream…"

She felt herself get poked in the cheek by a slender finger and looked over to find Daichi.

He was the reason she'd always remember him…because he looked so much like him…the main difference was his personality…He always wore a dead pan look on his face, yet he was cocky in battle.

He was a lot like her, Mukuro saved him from death and gave him a reason to live…

Daichi has brown shaggy hair, tied back into a small ponytail, his hair covering over his right eye. He had bright piercing yellow eyes, a scar going down from his eye to the bottom of his cheek in a lightning shape way.

"Chrome. I've gotta take you to the Vongola. He needs to see you."

"Right…Thank you…"

He looked at her tilting his head to the side slightly…

"Your…Your welcome…"

Her visible eye widened when she saw the recognizable blush on his face…the same blush Kasumi had on his face when she first met him, when she was 'Nagi'.

Every time she saw Daichi, she saw Kasumi's smiling face. She said nothing to anyone else, but Mukuro knew all about it…he'd always tell her that she'd find him one day…and she wanted to…she wanted him to smile at her again…

Looking up at Daichi, he signalled her to follow him, as she did obediently…

She stared up at the back of his head and tilted her head to the side.

"Daichi…?"

"Hm?"

"…Do you…remember your old name…?"

Daichi stopped in his tracks and looks back at her.

"Hmm…I guess Mukuro-Sama told you that much, huh…?"

"You're the same as me…"

"Yeah, Yeah…"

He scratched at the back of his head before replying;

"Yeah, I remember my old name…"

"What was it…"

She saw a small smile creep onto his face, making her face heat up slightly.

"You tell me…Nagi…"

She didn't know why, but that sentence made her smile gently.

"Yes…Kasumi…"

They both didn't realise it…but they were both the hell flowers that Mukuro was raising…but they were hell flowers that would have their roots intertwined under the soil…


End file.
